


Ferris Wheels

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like a lot of heccin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Roman takes Patton to the small fair that had been set up in town, of course, he had never planned it at as a first date, but the Ferris Wheel provided a chance much too good to pass up.





	Ferris Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3

Patton grumbled, giving a small stretch as he tried to remember which way was up and which was down as a movie played in the background.

“Ro..? Why’re you on the floor?” Roman turned around, offering a small shrug and a warm smile.

“You fell asleep, I didn’t want to bother you.” Patton dragged the large blanket back into place, wrapping himself in a mini cocoon.

“You didn’t sleep on the floor did you?” He closed his eyes again, sleep threatening to drag him back into the land of dreams.

“No, don’t worry about me, I made it work!” Roman gave a tiny cough. “Quick question.” Patton offered an ‘mhm?’ in response. “Do you remember what we had planned for today?”

“Yeah, most of it.” Patton sighed, more out of sleepiness rather than boredom. “We were gonna go to the little fair they have set up, right?”

“Right, so you don’t think maybe- just a suggestion! But maybe you should get ready..?” Patton sighed again, burying his face in the pillows.

“It’s not ‘til this afternoon though. Can’t you just wake me up later?”

“It’s nearly ten o’clock, Patton, that was my attempt to wake you..”

“Well, it didn’t work very well.” He gave a soft huff. “‘Cause I’m still sleepy.” A gentle laugh sounded from the floor.

“Yes, I know. Do you think you’ll be more awake later?”

“Let’s finds out together, right Ro?”

“Right.” Roman was smiling, though he knew Patton couldn’t see him.

-

Roman gave a soft chuckle, watching Patton rave around the small- rather cheap looking- game booths, pointing out all the small prizes and plush toys that sat above the impossible challenges. Roman was thoroughly convinced they only put the toys up to taunt you, but he kept that detail to himself as he struggled to win a little dragon plush for Patton.

“Ro, you really don’t-“

“I can and I will get this for you!” Patton sighed softly, though he had a fond smile on his face.

“Alrighty, if you say so.”

Sure, it took longer than he had originally anticipated, but in the end, Patton continued walking by his side with a soft, cotton candy blue dragon held almost protectively in his arms. They currently stood in line for the large Ferris Wheel, Patton bouncing excitedly where he stood as he squished the dragon plush in a tiny hug.

Roman wasn’t quite sure how he managed to do everything oh so perfectly.

Eventually they settled in, Patton squishing against the glass before they even started moving, and after a moment more they Ferris Wheel started to move. They felt as if they could see anything from that high, and yet all they wanted to look at was the one sitting on the other side of the small compartment.

Roman didn’t know what he was doing. This was never how he planned to tell Patton, and yet he couldn’t help but lean over. His hand gently cupped Patton’s face, and he ever so slowly pressed his forehead to Patton’s.

“May I..?” Patton smiled brighter than any of the lights before Roman could react their lips were pressed together and his eyes had fluttered shut. His hands slowly dropped to Patton’s hips, with Patton’s arms slowly working in the opposite direction to wrap around Roman’s shoulders. He lost track of time, it didn’t matter to him anyway, for now, everything was absolutely perfect. For now, at the very least, Patton was his. His little sunshine. It was over much too soon, though their foreheads stayed pressed together as they smiled- an unspoken challenge of who could look the happiest.

“I love you, Roman..”

“I love you too, my darling sunshine.” Patton’s cheeks turned a warm red. “..I never thought that it would end up like this, but.. I’m glad it did.” Roman carefully intertwined their fingers, running his thumb over Patton’s knuckles. “I’m glad I got the honor of watching you look so much more beautiful than anything the Ferris Wheel could have shown me.” Patton’s smile widened, though his voice was barely audible. Roman was sure that if they weren’t so close he would have missed it.

“That’s funny, I was gonna say the exact same thing.”


End file.
